


In My heart

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, M/M, OMS SPIRK, Old Married Spirk Challenge, One Shot, Romance, Sehlats (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Retired and living on New Vulcan, Spock waits for his husband.





	In My heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Old Married Spirk Challenge 2019

Spock probably spent far too much time ruminating in his garden these days. But having long retired from Starfleet, and with his Ambassadorial duties dwindling as well, he had plenty of time to wander his garden rows as he pleased.

The sun beaming down at him was warm and pleasant on the skin on the back of his neck, a pleasing sensation, for Spock got colder easier than he did when he was younger. It was never as hot on New Vulcan as it had been on Vulcan Prime and Spock would forever miss that. Everything about it, truly.

But New Vulcan had become home, for at least part of the year, and Spock enjoyed his time there.

As a shadow fell over the plant in front of him, Spock found himself looking up to see that the sun became partially covered with incoming clouds. This time of year the afternoon and early evening storms were frequent.

Spock speculated he didn’t have a lot of time before the entire sky would be covered by the gathering storm. He found he didn’t mind the severe changes in weather, though, for once inside, he would sit by the picture windows with tea and a sweet snack, and the comforting presence of his constant companion, I-Chaya the second.

He could not help but smile at that.

In fact, the sehlat had laid down beside where Spock worked in the garden, and he wagged his massive tail, peering apprehensively at the darkening sky.

“Yes. I know. We shall go in momentarily.”

Spock dug his fingers deeper into the dirt to reach the roots of the weeds that had been encroaching on his Plomeeks. He quickened his pace as he had no more desire to become drenched by the storm than I-Chaya did.

When the sky was completely clouded over, Spock, who had finished his weeding, brushed his dirt covered hands onto his gardening smock, and then got to his feet. I-Chaya rose too, eagerly focused on the door leading into the house.

“We’re going, yes. At least I won’t need to water today.”

Spock made his way to the door, his cloth sandals making a flopping noise as he did so. He stood on the mat on the ground just outside and removed the sandals and his garden smock, putting both in a closed outdoor cabinet.

He slid the handle on the door and it eased open, allowing I-Chaya to rush inside ahead of Spock. As he entered, Spock turned to close the door just as fat drops of rain began to hit the patio.

“Just in time,” he told his companion. “Let me get my tea and we’ll sit and watch.”

He padded barefoot into the kitchen and washed his hands, and then put on the kettle for boiling water, going to the sideboard to slice off a piece of blueberry cake with vanilla frosting. He’d developed a terrible sweet tooth in his later years. Something he found himself affectionately teased over.

After his tea was made, he brought it and the cake as well as a treat for I-Chaya the second over to the sofa that lay before the front picture windows. The sehlat already lay upon the sofa, taking up far more room then he ought to.

It was pouring rain now and the sky was lit up with dramatic electric bolts. Here on New Vulcan there was no answering thunder. 

Spock glanced anxiously toward the door. He rubbed I-Chaya’s neck. “It won’t be long now, boy.”

He shook his head at himself. He hardly sounded like a Vulcan now. His father, had he still been alive, would surely disapprove. But Spock cared not, for he was in the privacy of his home and he was happy.

Just the barest whisper crept along the edge of Spock’s mind.

“Here he is,” Spock announced, feeling powerful anticipation.

It was a few moments more before the lock of the front door snicked across. I-Chaya stood up on the sofa, eagerly waiting.

The outline of a familiar figure appeared in the doorway, hood covering his head, but of course Spock would know him anywhere even without the whisper along the bond.

I-Chaya made a leap from the couch to the door and to the hooded man.

“Okay, okay, boy. I know, I know.”

Spock couldn’t contain himself any longer. While he hadn’t wanted to pounce in quite the same way I-Chaya had, he couldn’t help being eager to greet his husband either. He had missed him. Almost desperately.

As Spock approached, Jim lowered his hood and revealed his blindingly beautiful smile.

“Hi, Spock.”

The words were simple. No endearments. Just two words. And yet Spock felt such warmth and contentment flow through him that it nearly made him stumble. Their bond burst into full-fledged wonderful life.

He grabbed the lapel of Jim’s coat to bring him closer and kissed him.

Jim laughed against Spock’s lips. Jim laughed a lot these days, which Spock loved more than just about anything.

“I’m all wet. You’re going to get splashed.”

“I do not care,” Spock said. “I honestly did not expect you until much later. Tomorrow even. Your prior message did say that the coming storm was causing all kinds of delays.”

“I got an opportunity to catch an earlier shuttle,” Jim explained. “Being a not-quite retired admiral has its perks. I transported from Starbase 9 to Starbase 10 and caught the shuttle from there.”

“It was not dangerous?”

“Nah, hardly. It was nothing. And it got me home to you.” Jim pulled away to crouch down next to a pawing I-Chaya. He was amazingly agile, for which Spock could not help but feel immense gratitude. “And you. You big furry oaf.”

“Let me get you out of those wet things.” Spock dragged Jim from the front foyer and toward their bedroom. I-Chaya followed all the while.

Once just inside their bedroom door, Spock peeled the coat off Jim and cast it aside to a table for it to dry on.

“Are you wet beneath too?”

“Somewhat. Mostly I just want to get off this uniform and get comfortable with my little family.” Though Jim had declared he wanted to retire months ago, he had not made any declarations to Starfleet and in fact Starfleet had seemed to increase his duties. Spock could not help but admire Jim’s appearance in the uniform even if he would prefer to have Jim with him at all times.

Spock obliged and helped Jim out of his admiral’s uniform. Out of the boots, out of the socks, the pants, everything.

Soon he stood there naked and beautiful like always and though Spock was more than half-tempted to take Jim right to bed, he also suspected Jim was tired and hungry, and that mattered far more than Spock’s desire to claim him.

He found Jim one of his plushest robes, very fluffy and cozy, because he knew Jim liked to be cozy, and he brought it over for his husband to wrap himself in it.

“Love you,” Jim gushed as he leaned in to kiss Spock as stuck his arms into the sleeves of the robe.

“I love you as well.” He tied the fasteners at the waist. “Go and sit. I will bring you hot tea and a refreshment. And do not allow I-Chaya to take up the whole sofa.”

Jim chuckled, but he was already moving away with the sehlat right on his heels.

He reheated the water in the teapot and then brought the pot as well as two cups and the rest of the blueberry cake into the living room where Jim sat on the sofa watching the storm with I-Chaya wrapped around his feet.

“Yum.” Jim took the cake with a big smile and Spock sat beside him, leaning forward to pour them both tea. “I’m surprised there’s any left of this cake.”

Spock bristled. “I can restrain myself.”

The smile widened more, became more loving. “Of course. This is some storm.”

“Indeed. But we are both safe and dry inside.”

Jim set his tea on the table beside him and with the hand not holding the cake, reached to hold Spock’s.

“So, I did it.”

Spock’s heart pounded. “You did?”

“Yep. They weren’t happy, not at all, but too bad.”

“I can hardly believe you are finally retiring.”

“Me too,” Jim admitted. “But they’ve held on to me too long as it is. We can let the place go in San Francisco now.”

“You are sure?”

“I’m sure. There’s a young officer I know who would love to take it.” He took a big bite of cake, chewed and swallowed. “The sale of the farmhouse is about final too.”

“Jim…”

“Honey, don’t ask me if I’m sure. I am. It’s just an old place. It hasn’t been a home for years. It’s time to pass it on to someone to make it that way.”

“You will not grow bored here?”

“With you and I-Chaya? Not a chance. These last few years have been wearing on both of us, Spock. The constant separations. And you retired a while ago. It’s time for me.”

“I cannot deny that I do not like to be parted from you as often as we’ve had to face.”

“Starfleet can and will make do without either of us. The young guys are taking over anyway. I ran into an up and coming captain just this last trip named Picard. Getting the Enterprise. He’ll be good.”

Jim brought Spock’s fingers to his mouth and kissed them.

“It’s just us now, Spock. All our friends are pretty much gone.”

“I am grateful for the blood within you that keeps you with me,” Spock said quietly.

“Me too. Especially since it means we have all this time together to enjoy a quiet life on New Vulcan.”

Spock pursed his lips. “I am still skeptical. You never stay still.” Spock looked pointedly at his husband as he shifted on the couch. “Even now.”

“I’ve earned this life, Spock. With you. With I-Chaya. Together. I’ve earned it.”

“Yes, Ashal-veh. You have. And I will do everything I can do to see that you are never bored.”

“Mmm.” His gaze strayed to the storm, rain still pouring outside. He looked back to Spock. “The bed did look very comfortable.”

“And cozy?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. But the cozy and snuggling is for after.”

“After?” Spock asked, innocently.

“You know.” Jim stood up and reached down to pull Spock up from the couch. He launched himself into Spock’s arms. “Carry me.”

Spock hoisted him up. “I will carry you everywhere, T’hy’la. But I carry you mostly in my heart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AOS entry for the year. 
> 
> For my TOS entry go here: [Try to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542413)


End file.
